Happy 'Who'–lloween!
by The Impossible Slashtronaut
Summary: It's Halloween, and Amy and Rory return from buying candy with some strange news for the Doctor! Amy/Rory. Implied Eleven/Four.


**Hello, mon choux! It's nearing Hallowe'en, the trees are changing colors, the pumpkins are being carved, and the air is brisk. Time for a fluffy little pre-Hallowe'en treat: a one-shot crack fluff starring both the Eleventh Doctor and the Fourth Doctor! It's also a direct sequel to "Jelly Babies," my previous 4th Doctor fic.**

**Doctor Who is not my property. It is owned by the BBC, which, if I'm not mistaken, stands for Badass British Channel. Happy Who-lowe'en, everyone!**

A ladder stood next to one of the walls of the TARDIS console room. The Doctor was on top of the ladder, hanging up orange and purple lights and humming to himself.

"Hallowe'en is my favorite holiday of the year," said the Doctor to himself, "or is it Christmas?" He adjusted his braces and bowtie, hung up some more lights, then came down from the ladder to get more lights from a large cardboard box on the floor of the console room.

Laughing at some inside joke, Rory and Amy came in from outside, bringing a bit of chill autumn air inside the TARDIS. They had been buying bulk bags of candy from the convenience store for the Leadworth trick-or-treaters who would be stopping by that night.

"Doctor, you're not gonna believe this," said Rory, smiling as he put down one of the bags of candy. "There was this guy at the convenience store buying some Jelly Babies. He was wearing a ridiculously long scarf –"

The Doctor dropped his jaw as well as the decorative lights he was about to go hang. "Ridiculously long scarf, you say? Go on. I think I may know who you're talking about."

"Yeah, he had this scarf on, it was multicolored and probably a few meters long," Amy explained. "His hair was like a giant fluffy mop –"

Amy was interuppted by a wild knocking at the TARDIS door. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory turned toward the door. They heard a man outside shouting something about Romana opening the bloody door for him.

"Oh snap," said the Doctor.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Rory and Amy, confused and in unison.

"Time crash."

At that moment the TARDIS door burst open and, sure enough, the man Amy and Rory had just described, scarf and all, ran in the room, wild-eyed.

"I GOT MY JELLY BABIES, ROMANA!" he shouted triumphantly, raising his bag of Jelly Babies in the air like a blessed sword.

Amy and Rory looked quizzically at the man in the scarf. The man looked warily round the console room. He pulled a small, red-tipped Sonic Screwdriver out of his jacket and began to sonic the console room. He began talking to himself… rather loudly.

"This _is_ my TARDIS…. isn't it? Romana? I got the Jelly Babies….?"

The Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it straight at the scarf-wearing stranger.

"Do I know you?"

The scarf-wearing man wheeled around warily to face the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," said the scarf-wearing man, opening the bag of sweets and offering it up to the Doctor. "Care for a Jelly Baby?"

The Doctor looked at the other Doctor. His expression turned from shock to overjoyment to shock again. Then back to overjoyment.

"…you're me. My fourth self. From the past," said the Eleventh Doctor with unabashed awe.

The scarf-wearing Doctor dropped his bag of Jelly Babies on the TARDIS floor, broke into a frighteningly huge smile, and ran to the Doctor. He gave him (himself?) a crushing hug. Rory and Amy stood silently at the console.

"My God, I'm handsome in the future!" exclaimed the Fourth Doctor. "What regeneration of me are you?"

"Eleven," said the Eleventh Doctor, blushing slightly. The only other person who ever called him handsome (in this body, anyway) was Rory, and that was after their date at the restaurant at the end of the universe…

"I want to know everything that happens to me in the future, Eleven. Tell me everything!" The Fourth Doctor seemed rather eager to learn about the seven incarnations that followed his own.

"Ah, well… I guess I can tell you. It'll take a long time, but I'll tell you." Eleven grinned broadly at Four.

"Really? YAY! To the library!" Four gave Eleven another crushing hug, broke away, and ran up the stairs towards the library.

Eleven turned to Amy and Rory and shrugged. They shrugged back, unsure of what to make of this situation. The Doctor snapped his bracers and turned back toward the stairs.

"GERONIMO!" he shouted, running up the stairs after Four.

Amy and Rory waited until their Doctor was out of sight in the library with the other Doctor. Together they picked up their large bags of bulk candy and set it near the door. Rory checked his watch. 5:45 pm. Soon all the trick-or-treaters would begin their routes, collecting all the candy they could get before curfew.

"Well, this has been quite an odd day, hasn't it?" mused Amy, smirking somewhat.

"It sure has, Amy. It sure has," replied Rory with a chuckle.

Amy leaned in and kissed her husband. When she broke away, Rory's mouth was tinted with Amy's pumpkin-orange lipstick.

"Happy Hallowe'en," whispered Amy.

"Happy Hallowe'en," Rory murmurmed back.


End file.
